Caramel
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: La peau d'Inukashi ressemblait à du caramel. Shion sourit, en se disant qu'elle n'en avait sûrement jamais mangé.


Yo ! Un court OS écrit dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FoF sur le thème Caramel. Plus d'info en MP.

Bonne lecture !

 **Caramel**

Le chien se secoua devant lui et il sourit, se relevant. Il en avait terminé pour aujourd'hui, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, retrouver Nezumi. Il s'étira, et aperçut au loin Inukashi qui regardait dans le vague. Avec le soleil qui ruisselait ocre en se couchant, sa peau ressemblait plus que jamais à du caramel. Ça n'était pas vraiment le genre du personnage, ceci dit, et Shion doutait même qu'elle sache ce qu'était le caramel.

Sa mère en faisait, parfois, qu'elle emballait dans du plastique pour les vendre par petits cubes ou alors elle en nappait une pâtisserie qui tout à coup semblait plus gourmande. Il alla saluer la jeune fille, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'appartement de Rikiga. Il avait encore du temps avant d'être en retard, après tout.

Quand il entra, l'homme lui proposa de multiples choses dont du champagne et des petits fours, et sembla désemparé, comme chaque fois que Shion refusait ce qu'il lui offrait. Mais quand le garçon lui demanda quelque chose, il s'illumina. Il avait toujours du mal à s'exprimer autrement qu'avec son argent. Shion le quitta sur la promesse de revenir la semaine prochaine, et s'enf fut chez lui. Chez eux. C'était agréable de partager ce foyer avec Nezumi, même si c'était minuscule, même si ça n'était pas très bien rangé. C'était chaleureux, entre l'odeur du ragoût et celle des vieux livres.

La semaine suivante, il arriva chez Inukashi, un paquet dans les poches et quand il alla la saluer, il voulut vérifier quelque chose.

« Tu as une jolie peau, Inukashi, comme du caramel. »

Elle rougit et rétroversa le bassin dans une position défensive. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des compliments. C'était dommage, pourtant, elle était plutôt jolie à sa manière, sauvage et fière.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Il avait donc vu juste, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il lui tendit le paquet qu'elle renifla avec méfiance.

« C'est ça, du caramel.

—C'est joli. Mais j'en fais quoi ?

—Tu le manges, c'est sucré. »

Un instant, en se souvenant que le sucre pouvait causer un empoisonnement aux chiens, Shion e demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'en offrir à Inukashi. Mais elle avait bien une constitution humaine normale, non ? Il la vit attraper un caramel et se dépatouiller avec le papier collant avant de porter le bonbon à sa bouche. Alors qu'elle allait l'avaler, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et tendit la sucrerie à Shion.

« Toi, manges. »

Il rit un peu. Craignait-elle à ce point d'être empoisonnée qu'elle pouvait croire que ça viendrait de lui ? Mais il accepta le cadeau avec plaisir, et mâcha le caramel avec délice. Ça fondait dans sa bouche, et la pointe de sel se révéla à ses papilles. Le voyant si conquis par le goût, Inukashi ouvrit une deuxième sucrerie et la ficha dans sa bouche après avoir vaincu l'infernal papier bonbon. Elle tritura la chose avec sa langue avant de mâcher avec anticipation. Elle parla avant même d'avoir fini.

« Ça colle aux dents. »

Elle ferma les yeux sous le goût. C'était la première fois qu'elle mangeait quelque chose de si sucré, et elle n'aurait pas cru que ça lui plairait tant. Mais il en restait toujours sur les dents, ce qui était somme toute assez désagréable. Shion lui sourit avant de se diriger vers les chiens.

« C'est tout un combat de manger du caramel, mais c'est délicieux, non ? »

Elle acquiesça simplement, n'osant pas trop dire merci. Dans sa tête, Shion compara le caramel et la jeune fille. Bien emballés dans un plastique vulgaire et assez chiant, collant, énergique, agaçant, mais profondément doux. Bien sûr, il ne le lui dirait jamais. La fille à la peau caramel garda le paquet en main, le tenant négligemment tout au bout de son bras, mais Shion savait que sa poigne était ferme, et qu'elle ne laisserait personne, chien ou humain, la déposséder de ce cadeau sucré.

.

.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est ma première fois sur ce fandom …

À plus !


End file.
